


Discord

by ussnicole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Art, Death, Depression, Gen, Get me out of my mind, Heartbreak, Love, Memories, Multi, Poetry, Rhyme, Sadness, joy, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 122
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: Poetry and prose from the troubled mind of a terrible teen.AKA I hate myself.Comments are lovely and appreciated - if it reminds you of something/someone/you want to say something, please do! It makes everything worth it.





	1. A+

I'm glad you think I'm doing fine


	2. Almost

Early in the morning

When the sun brings only light - no warmth

And I ride in the backseat of the car

Windows down

Eyes closed

I can almost smell the sea

 

In between deep breaths of polluted air

So far from the beach I can only feel it in my soul

I sense coastal purity

I can almost feel the ocean spray

And with my eyes shut, pretending

I am almost at peace


	3. Anchors Away

Seven billion people on this earth

Busy lives

Crazy loves

Influenced by gravity

I don't want to float away

But no one makes me want to stay

If not for gravity and pointless fears

I would be light years away from here

If not for my hate of blood and pain

If not for selfish thoughts and shame

Someone please come here and ground me

Someone please come here and save me

Someone, anyone please come find me


	4. Articulately Speechless

Words cannot begin to describe how I feel

 

but

 

Fucking worthless

Without purpose

Completely alone

Lonely at home

 

Begin to phrase it


	5. Atmosphere

Take me out to the atmosphere

I want to hold your hand as we disappear

We'll fly until the clouds end

Running away from the memories

We're all hiding, don't try to pretend


	6. Beautiful Betrayal

I love you unconditionally, but I don't know you anymore


	7. Beautiful Boy

Silly boy

Can't you see you're running away with my heart?

Beautiful boy

Can't you see I don't mind at all?

Cruel boy

Can't you see you're breaking my heart?

Beautiful boy

Can't you see it's my own fault?


	8. Best Wishes

Here's hoping

Fingers crossed

Good luck

If all goes well


	9. Blank Canvas

If I had to paint you into a story

Illustrate you with words

I wouldn't know where to begin

Words at this task pale in comparison

Falling short of perfection

In the context of you


	10. Blue Friend

You wouldn't help me if you had the chance


	11. Bones

Be careful or I'll love you to death

I don't need another skeleton in my closet


	12. Breather

Give me a minute 'cause my heart isn't in it


	13. Comfort

There is nothing more comforting to me than the thought

That someday my love will have purpose

That somewhere, I know, that you're looking for me

That somehow, my search is not worthless

 

Someday, I know, I'll meet you, my dear

And everything will change - and yet stay the same

And so I'll keep looking until you are here

If only I just knew your name


	14. Confession

I'm glad it seems I'm holding on

But - I hate to admit it - I'm not that strong


	15. Conflagration

Her smile glitters like gold

Her laugh is warm like the sun

Her passion ignites

Her anger combusts

Flames and fire her second nature

She burns too brightly

She'll burn out soon

She'll burn out brightly

She'll burn out soon


	16. Confusion

Love is sick and love is strong

And I'm not sure why you're holding on


	17. Contradictions

I don't deserve love

So why do I crave it

I hate all this pain

So why do I save it


	18. Crazy Girl, Crazy World

"She must be crazy"

Said the world

"Putting her emotions on display"

 

"You must be crazy"

Said the girl

"If what you think isn't what you say"

 

For what I say

Is what I think

But not in speech

In poems, in ink


	19. Defenseless

So nice to be home

where you can rip me apart

And threaten to take away

everything I love

And I can't say a goddamn word

to fight back


	20. Definition

I'll always look better

blurred out of perspective


	21. Depression, Sweet Depression

It's good to be home

Where I can be sad for no reason


	22. Desire

I want to lay down and never get up

Not for a thousand years

 

I'll just close my eyes and blink one more time

And let everything here disappear

 

I want to forget hurt and my bruised, broken heart

And spend my days quiet and safe

 

But my eyes will stay open

My mind stay alert

For I could never look away from you, dear


	23. Destination Limitation

Heartbreak state of mind


	24. Dirty Love

It's a love - hate

Your choice, my fate

But you keep me guessing

When you should be confessing

Dangling on a fraying thread

I think I'd rather be dead


	25. Disbelief

Head pounding

Stomach turning

Mind racing

Hands shaking

Thoughts screaming

What do you mean

You don't love me?


	26. Do You Remember

Do you remember the games we used to play in our youth

Under the sycamore trees

In the hot, green summers?

Cops and Robbers

Cowboys and Indians

Sharks and Minnows

And many more besides

 

Our imaginations ran wild fueled by the juxtapositions

Under the sycamore trees

In the hot, green summers

Good and Bad

Light and Dark

Life and Death

 

Children, lying on the cool grass

Eyes closed, still as the stifling air

Tongues out, comically feigning death

Brought back to life miraculously by the promise

of dinner or a new, exciting game

 

I don't play dead anymore

Not since you stopped pretending


	27. Don't Ask

I'm really okay, you don't have to worry

Start to care and I'll start to fight dirty

I don't need your sympathy

I'd rather you think I'm simply crazy

Your stupid questions drive me insane

You aim to strike nerves and instead hit a vein


	28. Don't Leave Me

Music would never sound as sweet

Simple pleasures lose their fun

Even the strongest accept defeat

You don't always have to run

And you will never be able to see

Just how much you mean to me

If you ever, ever leave.


	29. Dreamers

I want the kind of love

That only dreamers write about

The raw and pure emotions

And not just simply "going out"

I want a partner, not a lover

A forgiver and a hugger

A defender and a cuddle-r

A caretaker and a friend

I want that kind of love.


	30. Eventually

I'm going to be fine; it's just a matter of time


	31. Everybody, Everyone

Everyone has someone

Except me

Everyone has purpose

Except me

Everyone has joy

Except me


	32. Exponentially

Today was not

in fact

better

Today was definitely

exponentially

worse


	33. Faithless

I start to doubt

What life is about

Never been perfect

Is it all worth it?


	34. Fall Out Girl

The rhyme is silent

My brain is quiet

Where did the poem go?

 

The rhythm is quiet

My voice is silent

Where did the song go?

 

The people are silent

The laughter is quiet

Where did the party go?


	35. FAQ

what

is

there

to

smile

about

?


	36. Foolish Heart

I've only had heartaches and heartbreaks

and sweet little flings

Never important enough for the real thing

Love is elusive and boys are cruel

But my heart is resilient and I'm still a fool


	37. Full Time Job

Part time punk

Permanent renegade

Temporary drama queen

Perpetual rebel


	38. Funny

It's funny how people can love things so much

But hate themselves with a passion

Like all the kids now think sadness is beauty

Like dying is the latest fashion


	39. Get Out

Carrying your expectations

Beneath my veins

Behind my lungs

Weighed down by your disappointment

Under my skin

Up my spine

Get out of my mind

Get out of my mind

Get out


	40. God Damn It

I hate that you hate you

And love you the same

I need you like water

But you forfeit the game

 

I don't want you to die

But I'll kill you myself

When you say you can't do it

I'd like to punch your dumb face


	41. Goodbye Summer

It's days like these

At the end of summer

Together and laughing

And listening to good music

I'll remember when the sky turns grey

When the leaves are gone

And the rain comes back

I'll remember the smiles

And the freedom

And the fun

And I'll smile because I miss you


	42. Harmony

Someone teach me harmony

So my voice can be as pretty

As my poems seem to be


	43. Hello

Hello:

One word

Two people

Three seconds

For a greeting

Five letters

(Six if you count punctuation)

Is all it takes to change someone's day


	44. Hidden Figures

My problems aren't less significant

Even if your scars are visible

You wear your sadness like a badge of honor

I carry mine like a chronic disease

My problems aren't less significant

I just don't flaunt them on my sleeve


	45. Hollow Heart

I don't think I can deal with so much empty affection anymore


	46. Homeward Bound

Homeward bound

Prodigal daughter

So much sound

Tears and laughter

 

Homeward bound

Prodigal sinner

Love's beauty surround

Return to beginning

 

Homeward bound

Prodigal sister

Peace to be found

Maybe he missed her

 

Homeward bound

Prodigal friend

Been back and around

A new beginning, an end


	47. Honestly

What you see is what you get

So what the hell did you expect?


	48. Hysterical

If you think pain is funny

Just how hard can you laugh?


	49. I Should Be In Movies

If you knew what I was really like

You'd turn and run away

It's taken all of my best acting

Just to trick you, make you stay


	50. Iced Love

We made it rain, now you're making it snow

I've never felt this goddamn cold


	51. If It Means A Lot To You

I guess I'll stay a while longer

If it means a lot to you

I guess I'll smile and laugh again

If it means a lot to you

I guess I'll pretend that I don't mind

If it means a lot to you

I guess I'll hurt so you'll be happy

But if and only if

It means a lot to you

 

Because smiling hurts and

Laughing hurts and

Crying hurts and

Caring hurts and

Loving hurts and

Living hurts

 

But I'll continue

If it means a lot to you


	52. I'm Okay Now

It was sweet but it wasn't real

 

But I'm okay now

And I'm not his

I'm no one's

But mine

 

It's alright now

I don't see him

And I'm no one's

But mine

 

And I'm smiling

I've moved on now

And I'm no one's

But mine


	53. Just Like You

I am just like you

My wrists are clean

My thoughts are not

I drain into this pen

Blood spattered on paper

Years of pain

Years of frustration

Cut into a poem

Etched into a verse

I am just like you

I just bleed differently


	54. Knowledge Isn't Power

I have learned

Some things about you

For one

Your eyes are green, not blue

Your scars don't hurt, but they still pain you

Your words are off, but your actions are true

You give me the option, but what can I do?

If you couldn't tell

By now

I'm in love with you.


	55. Lonely Adverbs

If I were a word

I'd be a lonely adverb

Lost without action


	56. Lonely Lungs / Angry Thoughts / Closed Heart

My lungs are blue today

cold and lonely

gasping for purpose

exhaling potential

I am lost on the breeze

 

My thoughts are red today

loud and angry

screaming for change

absorbing negativity

I am lost in the static

 

My heart is black today

quiet and closed

aching for comfort

exuding melancholy

I am lost on the current


	57. Lost & Lethargic

I'm still waiting for life to slow down


	58. Love Is Dead

Love is dead

Or it is for me

My heart's been used and abused for too long

To believe that it's alive somewhere

Love is not on a phone

In a message or a picture

Love is not in the bleachers

At a high school football game

Treating a stranger like a lover

Or in a car

With hard rock on the stereo

Love is not in the pit

At a country concert

In a stranger's arms

A boy I'll never see again

Love isn't someone I lean on

When tomorrow doesn't seem possible

And I'm only alive from text to text

Love isn't the fighting I can't unhear

Or the comments thrown at ne

Or the way I see myself

Love must be dead

It hurts too much to believe anything else

 


	59. Lovesick

Your happily ever after makes me sick

I don't believe in love and that's the trick

Everyone wants what they don't have

This empty heart is tearing me in half


	60. Make Up Your Mind

Pull me apart and push me away

Tell me to leave then beg me to stay


	61. Maybe

Maybe I'll never know love's sweet embrace

Or trust that my lover is true

And maybe I'll never fall asleep in his arms

Or tearfully reply "I do"

And maybe I'm just not cut out for this life

But I'll stay here if I can say I knew you


	62. Mountains

Maybe if I stood on the tallest mountain in the world

And screamed and yelled and ripped my voice apart

Maybe if I repeated myself every time I saw your face

And reminded and reassured until you rolled your eyes at me

Maybe if I sat at the door and waited for it to open

And cried and sobbed and poured my heart out to the wall

Everything would be okay

You would feel loved one day

Please just tell me what to say.


	63. My Motto

Love is beautiful

when you're in it

Life is beautiful

when you live it

Without love

Fucking worthless

Without life

Without purpose


	64. Negative Infinity

Irrationality is for lovers


	65. Never

I never imagined life without you

I never imagined I would have to


	66. Nicotine Notions

Can't tell whether you or the smoke is my new favorite addiction

You laugh like I'm funny

You think it's a joke

But without you I'm nothing

And around you I feel like I'm something

So just keep on lighting them

I'll keep breathing you in

We'll live fast, die young

Who needs lungs when you've got love?

I cant taste the nicotine on your tongue

Clouds of smoke above

But without you it's hell and lost love


	67. No Regrets

The thing about pain

When it comes so sweetly to you

Is it feels just like pleasure, too.


	68. Noose

The ties that kill are the ties that bind


	69. Not Happy, Not Lucky

I smile and say I'm feeling lucky

Really, I'm just fucking lonely


	70. Not Today

Sometimes I get so entangled in life

I forget what it is to breathe

Between convincing myself to stick around

And begging you not to leave

 

I quiet my struggles to take over yours

My fears I bury to say

You're not leaving here without me by your side

You're not giving up today


	71. Oh Well

Tried so hard to forget you

But I can't even seem to regret you


	72. Ouch

You only care until it matters


	73. Paradox

I

have

become

illustrated

by

my

contraries

and

defined

by

my

flaws


	74. Perspective

What is the difference

Between kids who take blades to their wrists

And kids who skip blades for risks

One gets caught

The other bandaged

One gets scolded

The other warned

Even if the scars

Achieve the same purpose

They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder

And I guess that's true

But so is pain

And so is self harm


	75. Phobia

Wash over me like rain

I want to drown in you

But baby I'm afraid of water

 

And maybe I'm afraid of love

And maybe I'm afraid of life

But you take me by the hand and make me want to stay


	76. Polar Opposites

Do you always seem so cheerful

Or am I really just this down?


	77. Possibility

There are so many things to be done

So many songs I've left unsung

So many miles I've yet to run

And somehow I can't see the use

 

There are so many tales I've yet to tell

So many lies I've yet to sell

So many new words I've yet to spell

And somehow I make an excuse

 

There are so many ways I could just give up

But you make me forget them all.


	78. Preposterous

I'm on bed rest

And head rest

What am I supposed to do?

The over-thinker,

not allowed to think?

Preposterous.


	79. Pretty Girls

Pretty girls post bikini pictures

And pretty outfits and perfect hair

Pretty girls don't hide their faces

Or halve their smiles

Or crop their imperfections away

Pretty girls smile and laugh and pose

for the camera

Like the lens is their friend.

 

I'd like to be a pretty girl.


	80. PSA

I hope you know

You are my favorite work of art


	81. Punk Rock Show

Don't take me to the movies

They're not my kind of show

I don't want gifts or flowers

What I want you already know

 

I want to stand for hours

And wait to see a band

I want to yell and bang my head

And make fists with both my hands

 

Take me to the punk rock show

At the club we love downtown

We'll come out tired and high on a buzz

And never want to come down


	82. Puzzle Pieces

She was ratty converse

and plaid scrunchies

and snapbacks

and ripped jeans

and roller skates

and rebellion

and music

and song.

 

He was...

her missing half

she still hasn't found.


	83. Rain / Clouds

I went to see you today  _I saw you come today_

It was cold and cloudy  _My heart ached to be with you_

It was hard to find the words to say  _You didn't have to speak_

How I've been  _I've been watching over you_

How life is  _I can see your tears_

How I'm holding on   _I can see you're not okay_

When my heart was so full  _It hurts to see you cry_

Of all I didn't say  _I can hear your unspoken words_

All I didn't do  _You did everything for me_

All my regrets  _You were my everything_

And I wonder  _You know what I found out?_

Does it ever rain in Heaven?  _It rains in Heaven._

 

It's been quite a while  _I thought you'd never come_

I'm doing better now  _I'm glad you're doing well_

I still miss you every day  _I miss you more than you can know_

Every memory  _Eternity is lonely without you_

Every reminder  _I hope you're happier now_

Everything that makes me think of you  _You can let go_

How can I move on  _I'll still be here in the end_

When you're gone  _I know I'm gone, but I still love you_

You're in a better place, they say  _It's hard to be so close_

I think I'll join you soon  _But you're so far_

Do you know how hard it is to live without you?  _You don't want this_

I'll see you soon  _Please stay safe_


	84. Realization

Do you remember when we skateboarded through my neighborhood

The very first time

I didn't know you

You didn't know me

(very well)

We were just friends

(but just barely)

We talked about lovers and fighting and friends and death

You were honest

I was open

And even though my legs hurt

(I never was good at boarding)

I rode on

Because I met you that day

(all of you)

And I can't believe it's taken this long to see

You're my best friend


	85. Relatable

I thin

we're all

just trying

to be

relatable


	86. Remember

It is easy to forget

To forget I have purpose, a reason to live

To forget I have stories and love to give

To forget that without me the world would be changed

To forget that it's alright to be different or strange

But in thinking of this I begin to understand

That everyone strays - everyone needs a hand

No one is perfect all of the time

And no one is always completely alright

But somehow (miraculously) I've made it this far

Not unscathed, but with bruises and scars

And somehow I know since I'm still alive

Then please, for me, friend, you've got to try


	87. Remind Me

I need the slightest touch

of somebody's hand

To remind me I'm not untouchable

I need the slightest piece

of somebody's heart

To remind me I'm not unlovable

I need the slightest brush

of somebody's lips

To remind me I'm not unkissable

I need the slightest bit

of somebody's time

To remind me I'm not unmissable


	88. RIP

dead people don't party


	89. Road Trip

Take me out to the edge of time

I want to hold your hand; would you give me a sign

We'll drive until the feelings leave

Running away from the memories

We're all fighting - don't be deceived


	90. Sad Kids

Sad kids will always be more relatable

They've been to the edge of the social divide

Between what's okay and what's real

Sad kids have seen reality as the bitter, aging hell

        that it is

And survived

Lived to tell the tale


	91. Saint Jimmy

He came down to pay for our sins

And commit some of his own

The Jesus of Suburbia

With blasphemy in tow

 

He saved our lives with hand grenades

But lost his with a gun

He never meant to influence

He was always on the run

 

Saint Jimmy didn't go out in a blaze of glory

And yet I remember the day

The sky opened up and drenched his body

As his blood dripped into the bay.


	92. Say Cheese

I can't even look you in the eye

Your smile cuts deeper than any lie


	93. Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say

You always tell me

"You can always talk to me

I'm here for you"

I'd like to believe you

I really would

But your actions say other things


	94. See-Through Sunflowers

We are the wildflower prom queens

No one can see us we're invisible

Everyone ignoring but they don't know

No one's eyes make us invincible


	95. Sincerely, My Heart

Thank you to everyone who reads my poems

You keep me alive more than you can know


	96. Sinking Ship

I hit the ground running as you strike a nerve

Looking for a hell that I truly deserve

Fighting for a love that's not worth saving

Drowning in this ocean of lies I'm braving


	97. Sky Blue Memories

Blue hair, pink shirt

Cool hat, handsome face

Warm hands, quick turns

Scolded and skating and singing and swerving

Flirting and flailing and falling and flying

Dancing and daring and doing dangerous stunts

A hug and a hat and a "hey see you later"

Hoping that we're true

Hoping I'll see you

For now I'll call you Blue.


	98. Sorry

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry this went too fast.

I'm sorry I put my heart in it.

I'm sorry I fell for you.

I'm sorry you don't feel the same.

I'm sorry it turned out like this.

 

I'm sorry I trusted you.


	99. Split Lip

Grit your teeth and take it

Bite your lip and fake it

Don't let them see you cry


	100. Stained Glass Souls

What are we but living

Emotion to emotion

As stained, shattered souls

In between?


	101. Stay Alive

We are the corner kids

Hoping for life as we watch it pass

Too cold to care, too sick to be saved

Always growing up much too fast

Laughing loudly as we dig our graves


	102. Stop Seeing, Start Looking

I wish someone would see me

Past the smile

Past the laugh

Past the brave, loud façade

And just see me

And give me a hug

God knows I need it


	103. Suburbia

I hope I've made my mark on these suburban streets

I've cried here enough to make this place feel like home


	104. Survivor

You've been sad

You've been abused

You've been tired

You've been used

You've been mislead, misread, and kicked under the bed

 

So have I;

be strong

I'll write you a poem;

you write me a song

Together we can move along


	105. Swing, Batta Batta

I was in it to win it for a minute or two

But you were in for the break and

I saw my mistake and

I can't quite remember what I saw in you


	106. The 5th Dimension

Tonight we'll leave everything behind

Take a chance and step out of your mind

You'd be surprised at the world we can find


	107. The American Dream / The American Nightmare

Follow your dreams

It's the American way

Do well in school

Your success motivates you

To get a good job

A job you love

To earn money

That helps you in life

To get a big house

With a white picket fence

(Good fences make good neighbors!)

And a spouse you love

And kids who adore you

So you can retire comfortably

And die content

Follow your dreams

Someday they'll be attainable

 

Follow your nightmares

It's the American way

Do well in school

Your success defines you

To get a good job

A job you hate

To earn money

That fuels your greed

To get a big house

With barriers against neighbors

(Good fences make good neighbors!)

And a spouse you hate

And kids who despise you

So you can medicate your woes

And die alone

Follow your nightmares

They'll always be more attainable

 


	108. The Concert

So many people, so much sweat, so little air

Alive and

Moving and

Living and

Screaming and

Grinning and

Moshing and

Jumping and

Head-banging and

Singing.

New friends, laughing, waving, devil horns.

I wouldn't be anywhere else.


	109. The Island of Self

I force myself to be alone

Even though

I really know

There's no way I can do this on my own


	110. The Jester

Everyone smiled when he came around

He always knew just what to say

Everyone loved when he came around

He could brighten the cloudiest day

 

It came as a shock when he took his own life

An unfortunate joke with a terrible punch line

But no one was there to cheer _him_ up

No one to help him when he wasn't fine


	111. Tilt-a-Whirl

Standing alone, trying to fit in

Everyone oblivious to you as you spin

Tipped to the edge of the social divide

Gasping for air as you're thrown aside


	112. To Tell The Truth

The sun would keep on shining

Music continue to play

Poems would keep on rhyming

After every night a new day

But to tell the truth I'd be lying

If I said I could leave without you


	113. Tongue-Tied

You've got me tongue-tied over thoughts

Falling over words to tell you the truth

Tipping tripping tumbling over verses

I just can't speak


	114. Touche

Loving me may be sugar coated misery

But loving you ain't a picnic either, honey


	115. What I Want vs. What I Need

Dysphoric daydreams dangle dangerously distantly in the near past

Wake up wake up wake up

Neurotic notions and narcotic needs nullify never-ending exhaustion

Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep

Your lying love lingers, lost and lonely in a place it is no longer welcome

Go away go away go away

My bruised broken heart beats black and blue in my chest, beckoning

Please stay please stay please stay


	116. Where Did The Time Go?

Live every day like your last

Because time always passes too fast

And one day you're five and have plenty of friends

And next day you're ten, learning to cook

And then you're sixteen, young and in love

And soon twenty one, in your best years

And you blink and you're thirty, forced into responsibility

And then comes forty with kids and a job

And fifty and sixty, looking to retire

And seventy and eighty come faster than fire

And then you're ninety, your memories fade

And not even hindsight is still 20/20

So live in the moment, live in the now

Because soon now will be then

And you'll wonder again

Where did the time go?


	117. Wink & a Smile

I flirt with disaster

a little too dangerously


	118. Wishes

The pain is a part of me I wish I could heal

The shame is a part of me I wish I could hide

These thoughts are a part of me I wish I could kill

Your words eat inside of me; I wish I don't mind

 

Death is an end I wish I could fear

Life is a nightmare; I wish I could wake

My conscience a voice I wish I could hear

Your love a hurt; I wish it was fake

 

Hope is a help; I wish I had more

Courage is strength; I wish I had some

Happiness and end I wish I ran towards

Despair a comfort I wish I ran from


	119. Within Reason / Without Reason

Why do you always wear a frown

Why does your smile never reach your eyes

How can you always carry so much

How can I make everything better

What if we talked it out for a while

What if I shouldered a piece of your burden

I can help you stay alive

I can make you smile

I'm always trying

 

Why do I need a reason to be sad

Why do I have to explain myself to you

How do you know what I'm feeling

How can you think I can place the pain

What if I can't understand these thoughts

What if I can't shake this cloud

I don't choose to be sad

I don't have a reason

I just am


	120. Wow!

Thanks, I needed your permission to smile


	121. Yin Yang

Life is not a bed of roses

Or it is, with many thorns

Can't have a rainbow without rain

Nor clear skies without a few storms


	122. You Are What You Write

Who am I?

Am I a series of words

Thrown haphazardly together

Half baked half fake

Half heartache half façade

Am I what I do

Standing apart on purpose

Never the same never fitting in

Never home always alone

Who am I?

Does anyone know?

 


End file.
